omega_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
God Vs Alien Vol 1 1
"So, uh... what's up with the suit? comic book convention?" -Dan Owens "I don't know who that is..." -Yioros Appearing in "God on Earth Featured Characters: *Yioros *Dan Owens *Zar-Mon Supporting Characters: *Roger Wails *H.A.L. *President Owen Wilcox Villains: *None Locations: *Oposa *New York City Synopsis of "God on Earth" In Oposa, a merchant sells a crystal to Yioros, claiming it will allow him to travel worlds. Yioros walks out, very confused on how to use the crystal, when suddenly it glows red, and blinds Yioros for a few seconds. When his vision comes back, he realizes he isn't in Oposa anymore, and that there is a car coming straight towards him. Yioros ends up cutting the car in half, causing a massive panic. Meanwhile, Dan Owens and Owen Wilcox are trying to figure out a good time for Owens to travel to Russia, when the news reports on Yioros. Wilcox tells Dan that he knows what to do, as Dan suits up and runs off. In the middle of the town, the police have shown up and demand Yioros to put down his weapon. He doesn't do so, and walks towards the police. They open fire on him, but Yioros takes all the bullets, which do nothing to hurt him. Yioros picks up one of the bullets, asking the policemen what it is. Just then, Dan shows up, with many people wondering who he is. Dan introduces himself as Alien Man, and demands Yioros to stop what he's doing. Yioros stares at Dan, before claiming he won't backdown to a "Minox scum". This confuses Dan, but he doesn't get enough time to wonder anything, as Dan and Yioros get in to a fight. The fight ends when Yioros causes a truck to crash in to Dan before walking away. Later, Dan wakes up in the base, with Roger Wails and H.A.L. claiming their only theory so far is that Yioros is either an alien or an out of time super human. However, Zar-Mon reveals Yioros isn't either of these, but a being named an Entity, which is a race of gods no one worshipped. He also reveals that the Minox and the Entities have always had a grudge against each other, and that he doesn't know why. Roger says that Zar-Mon answered one question, but raised twenty more. Meanwhile, Yioros is on top of a building, where it is revealed he no longer has his crystal. Later, Roger Wails is seen studying the crystal, and tells Dan it's nothing like he's ever seen. Trivia *This is the very first crossover comic within Omega Comics. *During the fight with Yioros, Zar-Mon claims that he can "feel how powerful he is". It is unknown if this line implies Zar-Mon can literally sense how powerful someone is, or if he was just using a metaphor. *Before the police show up, Yioros is seen staring at TVs, asking how "those little people got in those boxes" which makes sense as from what it seems Oposa doesn't have televisions or radios. Category:Comics